


Smitten Prince

by Cakedecorator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alya Césaire Ships It, Bambi References, But you thank him for it for once, Dead Emilie Agreste, Depressed Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Edgar Allan Poe References, Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Ships Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Ships It, Inside Out (2015) References, Journalist Alya Césaire, Love at First Sight, Lovesick Adrien Agreste, Manipulative Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Matchmaker Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Mentioned Luka Couffaine, Mentioned Nino Lahiffe, Mentioned Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, No references to suicide, Poet Adrien Agreste, Poetry, Prince Adrien Agreste, References to Canon, References to Depression, References to Shakespeare, Romantic Fluff, Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Shakespeare's sonnet 18, Smitten Adrien Agreste, Sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Young Adults, references to grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakedecorator/pseuds/Cakedecorator
Summary: Unemployed Alya Césaire is looking around for a job. When a journalist position at the castle opens up, she jumps at the chance for an interview.She interviews with King Gabriel and his lugubrious son, Prince Adrien, who's been going through depression ever since his mother passed away. The blonde shows little interest in the interview process, or his royal duties at all. All he does is read and write sad poetry, only speaking in poems when prompted. But when Alya's best friend and roommate Marinette comes in, she unknowingly captures his romantic attentions in a heartbeat.Seeing an opportunity to get his son out of his depression, King Gabriel strikes a deal with Alya: the journalist position is hers if she can get Marinette and Adrien together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Smitten Prince

**Okay, we know how manipulative and controlling Gabriel is, especially when it comes to Adrien. But what if we have it so that Gabriel's manipulating the situation to** **_actually_ ** **make Adrien happy? Like, I don't know, trying to get Adrien together with his crush as opposed to splitting them up?**

**Here's the synopsis: Alya applies and lands an interview for a reporter at the castle.**

**She directly interviews with the King. Prince Adrien is sitting in on his father's orders to use it as a learning opportunity. But the depressed prince is less than engaged, until Marinette, Alya's BFF and roommate, walks in and catches his romantic attentions.**

**Seeing this as an opportunity to help his son, King Gabriel offers Alya the job, but she has to get Marinette and Adrien together as part of the deal!**

**This one-shot contains quotations from Edgar Allen Poe's works, specifically "The Raven," Shakespeare's Sonnet 18 will be in here, _AND_ there's going to references to depression, BUT NOT SUICIDE! Just because someone has depression doesn't necessarily mean they're thinking about suicide! At least, that's what I assume. Don't be scared to correct me if I'm wrong, but PLEASE be nice about it.  
**

* * *

It was a clear, sunny day in Paris, France. In the park near the Eiffel Tower, two young women were getting ready to have a picnic. One woman had tan skin, hazel eyes framed by glasses, and a head of dark red, ombré hair. The other had midnight black hair, blue eyes, fair skin and was wearing pink. She had a picnic basket on hand while the other woman had a blanket.

"Beautiful day for a picnic out in the city, Alya!" The blue-haired lady said as she saw her friend put the blanket down on the ground. "I can't wait to eat!"

"Neither can I, Marinette!" Alya replied as the two women sat down on the blanket and Marinette took the basket out. "So, what'cha got for our lunch?"

"First off, we've got fresh baguette and cultured, salted butter to go with it! Secondly, piping-hot quiches filled with great vegetables, meats and cheeses! Finally, for dessert, macarons!" Marinette said as she took out all of the aforementioned items and presented them to Alya. "All courtesy of my parents!"

"That's great, Marinette. Your parents make the most delicious things to eat!" Alya said as the two of them started chowing down on the bread.

"So, how's the job hunt going?" Marinette asked after swallowing a bite of baguette.

"Nothing yet," Alya said. "I have the resumé and the recommendations, but no one's replied to me."

"People would have to be stupid to pass you up." Marinette insisted.

"I know," Alya replied. "Besides, you don't have to worry about it. It's my problem."

"I love how you're not giving up on this, Alya." Marinette laughed.

"Thanks." Alya said as she took a bite of the quiche and she moaned in delight.

They kept eating, but almost instantly, they started hearing rumbling noises. They looked up to the sky and saw that the clouds were gathering above them.

"Uh-oh!" Marinette said as the girls packed up their picnic and ran underneath a bus stop canopy. The heavens opened up instantly when they made it.

"For crying out loud! I thought the forecast was supposed to be sunshine all day!" Marinette complained.

"Think the prince is out in the city and in a worse mood than usual?" Alya joked.

Marinette gave Alya a discomforted expression.

There was a running joke (granted not a very good/respectful/nice one) that ever since Emilie Agreste, the Queen, passed away, her son, Prince Adrien, had been experiencing a years-long depression, and that his emotions were now somehow magically tied in with the weather. Marinette wasn't very fond of that joke.

"Speak of the devil, there's the royal family car." Alya said, pointing out a fancy car coming through the streets.

Inside the car, the aforementioned royal heir was sitting in the back seat of the car, and he had a book open in his lap. He sighed sadly before quietly saying, "The vibrant foliage and the beautiful buildings of the city, as the world blooms with love and life... So unlike the desolate place that is my heart!"

The driver up front grunted a bit with something akin to an eye-roll.

The car pulled up nearby the ladies. The driver came out, and placed something up against the nearby wall before going into the car and driving off.

"I wonder what he put up?" Alya asked aloud as she dared leave the shelter to go look at the flyer. Marinette followed.

"Check it out, it's a help wanted ad... For a reporter for the castle!" Marinette said. "And check out all the benefits and the salary!"

"Really?!" Alya asked, brightening up. "This is great! This is my chance for a job!"

"You gotta go for it, Alya! What position could be better than at the castle?" Marinette asked.

"No kidding!" Alya agreed. "I'm going to apply right now!"

The next day at the castle, the king was conducting the interviews with the candidates for the position. He had his son sitting in for educational purposes.

Prince Adrien was sitting in a chair beside the desk, his elbow on the arm of the chair, the back of his hand propping his face up, one of his legs draped across the other, and his eyelids were drooping. His mouth was in an ever-present frown and his eyes were slowly scanning his book, which was a collection of poetry.

"'Once upon a midnight dreary, as I pondered, weak and weary...'" Adrien somberly recited.

"Honestly, Adrien. We've seen about thirteen applicants for this job, and you haven't even said _anything_ pertaining to the task! All you do is quote your poetry." Gabriel griped.

Adrien didn't respond, merely turning the page in his book.

"You're supposed to be sitting in to learn about how to conduct yourself when you're interviewing people for work here in the castle," Gabriel scolded. "Not keeping your nose in your book."

"Another applicant for the position, sire," Nathalie said as she came in. "A young woman named Alya Césaire."

"Let her in." King Gabriel stated.

Alya came into the room, and she said, "Hello, Your Majesties."

"Please, take a seat." Gabriel stated as Alya went to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

They got started, but Adrien once again was ignoring the interview. He sighed as he read another line. The king shot his son an irate look before looking back at Alya.

"So, Mlle. Césaire, why did you leave your previous job?" The King asked.

"The firm shut down, so I lost my position there." Alya replied.

"I see," The King stated. "Looking over your resume, you're a very talented young lady and you have a fair amount of experience. Adrien, what do you think?"

Adrien didn't respond, only turning the page in his book.

"Adrien! Your two cents, if you will?" Gabriel all but thundered.

Adrien sighed before turning his face to look at the two spectators with a look of disinterest.

"'Eagerly, I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow from my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore. For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore - nameless _here_ forever more.'" Adrien quoted before going back to his book.

Translation: I want this day to end so I can go back to reading and escape the misery that my mother's passing has caused.

One side of Alya's mouth was turned up in confusion, a brow was up, and she looked at the prince as if she'd met an alien. She directed her eyes back to the king.

She leaned in, cupped her hand around her mouth and whispered in a combination of shock and confusion, "Edgar Allen Poe?"

"Please forgive my son," Gabriel stated. "He's been acting like this ever my queen died. Almost every word out of his mouth is a poetry passage of some sort these days."

"...Shall we move on?" Alya asked.

"Yes, let's." The King agreed as they went back to the interview.

A few minutes later - and a few poetic lines from Adrien sprinkled in, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in. We're just about to finish." King Gabriel stated.

The door opened up, and Marinette came in. She was wearing a pink cloak and had her hood up. Adrien subtly lifted his eyes out of curiosity at the newcomer.

"Alya, are you ready to go? You promised that we'd see my parents for dinner tonight." Marinette said as she pulled her hood down to reveal herself.

Adrien's eyes popped open. He clumsily straightened up in his seat, giving a silent gasp as he saw her. Zooming in to his eyes, his pupils turned into hearts, framing Marinette.

The interior of his brain, which was reminiscent to the control center of the brains of the people in the "Inside Out" movie, was nothing short of gloomy and sad (with Adrien's sadness taking command most of the time, with his anger and disgust getting minimal time, and fear and joy weren't there), but as soon as all the emotions saw Marinette through the screen, _all five_ of them ran to the control screen to get a better look.

Ebony hair with midnight blue sheen, framing a face of ivory skin with rose petal pink cheeks and lips. Marinette's eyes connected with his, and their gazes were held. He saw sparkling, blue diamond doe eyes framed by feathery, black eyelashes. Those eyes reminded him of the scene in "Bambi" where Flower met his mate, Bluebelle, and she hid in the daisies while fluttering her eyelashes at the male skunk. To Adrien, she was wearing a simple, formal pink dress instead of a cloak, and the lighting in the room gave the young woman a halo effect.

His mind conjured up an image of Adrien taking the beautiful girl into his arms, dipping her down and kissing her to near-suffocation.

Marinette, for her part, was staring at him, too. But she soon broke the gaze and started walking further into the room.

Adrien stood up, cleared his throat, straightened out his clothes, and quickly ran his fingers through his hair. He took a few deep breaths to slow down his racing heart. But he couldn't hide his steaming-hot cheeks.

He asked, "Mlle. Césaire, would you mind introducing me to your friend?"

Marinette kept walking up to Alya, a smile still on her face.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Alya asked as she stood up from her chair. "Your Majesties, may I present to you my roommate and best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Adrien smiled and gave a formal bow to Marinette, who curtsied in response. King Gabriel's eyes widened a little bit.

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness." Marinette said as she raised back up.

"I... Likewise, Marinette." Adrien replied, giving Marinette subtle bedroom eyes, his cheeks were red as roses, and he was shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

Alya gave a mischievous, delighted smile. The King was looking on in curiosity.

A phone alarm started going off. Marinette quickly took her phone out of her pocket, and saw the time.

"It's 6PM, Alya! We need to move!" Marinette said.

She put her phone away, grabbed Alya's arm, and she started running for the door. Marinette started shoving Alya out of the room, too.

"Marinette!" Adrien shouted as he chased after her. He snagged her wrist and stopped her in her tracks. "Please, stay!"

Marinette turned her head to look at the prince, who was giving her pleading, hurt kitten eyes. Marinette blushed and her heart pounded, but remained steadfast.

"Sorry, Your Highness, but I have plans tonight." Marinette explained as she gently took her hand away from him.

Adrien's eyebrows furrowed and he gave a disgruntled pout. Marinette shook her head, resisting his charm. She stated, "I... I'll take a rain check."

She and Alya ran out the door and shut it.

Adrien, his shoulders slouched, walked back to his chair and turned his face back to the door, hopeful that Marinette would change her mind and return.

 _'Marinette... She is the sun. The sky! And I... I am but a pitiful mole in the ground her light graces!'_ Adrien poetically cried on the inside.

He all but slumped into his chair. He was hunched over, his hands covering his face, and heaving a heartbroken sigh. Gabriel just stared at his son. The slightest smile climbed up onto his face.

* * *

That evening, Alya was getting ready for bed. Marinette was working in her room - she had an online boutique she owned and she had a late-night commission to work on.

Alya yawned once she was fully in her pajamas before saying, "Okay, teeth are brushed and everything is copacetic for the night. Time for me to hit the hay for the evening."

Alya went into her bedroom, climbed into her bed, and she turned out the light. She was all but asleep...

_*BANG! BANG! BANG!*_

_"OPEN UP, IN THE NAME OF THE KING!"_

Alya turned the light on, mumbling in annoyance. She climbed out of bed, and she went to the door before half-asleep moaning, "What do you want?"

She opened the door to the apartment unit, only to see two guards. Now fully-awake, she screamed before saying, "W-What can I do for you?!"

"Mlle. Alya Césaire?" One of the guards questioned.

"Yes?" Alya asked.

"Please come with us. The King requests an audience with you." The guard ordered.

 _"Now?!"_ Alya questioned angrily. "It's almost midnight! What could he possibly..."

But the guards grabbed Alya's arm, and she started screaming. But she knew Marinette: she was probably working with her headphones on or something and couldn't hear what was going on.

"Hey, let me go!" Alya demanded as the guards ushered her into the car.

At the castle, the king was in the throne room, pacing back and forth.

The door opened, and one of the guards said, "Your Majesty, we've brought her."

Alya was shoved to the floor in front of the king. But She stood up and glared at him.

"Your Majesty, I sincerely apologize for any offense, but what's the big idea, having your guards dragging me here in the middle of the-" Alya yelled, but she stopped when the king held up his hand in a "stop" gesture.

"I'm very sorry for bothering you at this hour in this manner, Mlle. Césaire, but it's a bit of an emergency." The King apologized.

"An emergency?" Alya asked, softening.

"Yes," King Gabriel began. "I wanted to inform you that the position is yours."

"I... I got the job?!" Alya questioned, brightening and cheering up.

"Indeed," Gabriel added. "But there's one thing I need from you first."

"...What?" Alya questioned in a deadpan. "You need something from me?"

"Yes. It's about my son," Gabriel started. "Ever since the queen passed, Adrien has grieved, but he's still stuck in depression. As you've seen, he's more interested in writing and reciting sad poetry than anything else. But since you were here, he's gotten more cheerful. His piano music is more uplifting and he's smiling more."

Alya blinked before asking, "Is that true?"

"Indeed," King Gabriel confirmed. "Thus, I think I have the solution to helping him: companionship. Love, as it were. And that's where you come in."

Alya pursed her lips and said, "Listen, Your Majesty, I'm flattered, but I have a boyfriend, and we're _very_ serious about each other! I can't just..."

King Gabriel put his hand up again and said, "With all due respect, Mlle. Césaire, I was referring to your friend, Marinette."

Alya's smile grew mischievous, and she squealed, "Really?! You caught the vibe between them too?!"

"I did," King Gabriel said. "I think Adrien has grown very... fond of Marinette. Love at first sight, if you will."

"Oh, that is _so_ awesome!" Alya laughed.

"As for how this pertains to the job: if you can get Adrien and Marinette to date, the job is yours." King Gabriel explained.

Alya balked a bit, and she repeated, "So let me get this straight: I'm only getting the job on the grounds that I play matchmaker?"

"Exactly." The King stated.

Alya's eyes went askance. This was hardly an ethical way to get a job, especially if emotional attachments were involved. What if she failed and the truth came out? Would Marinette resent her? Not only that, but she'd still be unemployed if it failed.

"Is there a problem?" King Gabriel questioned. "For example, is Marinette seeing someone?"

"No, she's single, though I _have_ noticed she's interested in the older brother of one of our friends," Alya denied before shaking her head. "But like I said, I saw the mood between Marinette and His Highness!"

"Then you'll do it?" The King asked.

She should _really_ turn this down. It was bordering on blackmail, but...

Seeing her hesitation, Gabriel started, "I see you need a little convincing. Follow me."

The king led Alya over to Adrien's room. He silently opened the door, revealing that Adrien was playing his piano. The song was smooth, sweet, and silky in tone, in major key and the pitch of the notes were on the higher side. There was also a serene smile gracing the prince's lips. He stopped every few seconds and wrote something down on sheet music. He also had his phone out with Marinette's social media profile picture on it.

He looked at it, sighed wistfully, gave it a kiss, and went back to playing.

"That's some beautiful music," Alya whispered to the king. "How long has this been going on? Since just earlier?"

"Exactly," King Gabriel confirmed. "My son usually plays sad pieces that move people to tears, and not tears of joy."

"Wow," Alya began as Gabriel shut the door and continued leading her down the hall. "But I still don't think giving me the job if I get Marinette to go on a date with His Highness is a good idea."

"You could say that it could be the bare minimum of what you deserve if you bring Marinette and Adrien together," Gabriel began. "In a way, you'd be saving the kingdom. No matter how many times I've tried to get him to consider a match with any noble woman, he won't hear of it. When he's attending functions, he's just spouting poetry and confusing everyone. He's only done the bare minimum of his royal duties and he never smiles in public anymore."

"That's not good..." Alya agreed. "So, your thought process is that if Adrien has Marinette as his sweetheart, it'll help?"

"Right," Gabriel began. "You wouldn't be just an employee of the castle: you'd be partially responsible for an upturn in the status quo of the nation and security for the future. Sure, people would be praising Marinette for influencing the prince, but _you'd_ be the one who got them together."

"I..." Alya said, hesitating again.

"And think about it: wouldn't your best friend be grateful to you for introducing them? Should their relationship get to marriage, she'd be thanking you for setting them up." Gabriel added.

That did it.

"...Okay, but if Marinette starts getting uncomfortable or I see _any_ red flags, the deal's off." Alya said as she and Gabriel shook hands.

"Understood. Your task starts tomorrow, so be here early to meet Adrien." Gabriel replied.

Alya gave an agreeing nod.

* * *

The next morning, Alya went straight to the castle, dressed in her best women's suit.

"Good morning, Mlle. Césaire," The king greeted as Alya walked in. "Let me direct you to Adrien's room."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Alya replied as she followed the king to Adrien's quarters.

The King knocked on his son's door and he said, "Adrien, I'm coming in."

Adrien gave a grunt to signal permission, and the two of them came into the room.

Adrien was lying on his side on his bed, fully dressed, and was once again reading. Yet again, Edgar Allen Poe.

"Adrien, I'm sure you remember Mlle. Césaire," Gabriel began as Adrien sat up. "She's not only going to be here as our new PR officer, but she's also here to help you."

"Father, why do I need help?" Adrien questioned, heaving a sigh.

"You are yet to be married, and that's where Mlle. Césaire will be working her magic," Gabriel stated. "She's..."

"Father, no!" Adrien protested, standing up and putting his book down. "I won't-"

"I'd lose that tone if I were you, Adrien," Gabriel spoke sternly. "You are to follow Mlle. Césaire's lead on this, _no questions asked_."

Gabriel turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Adrien heaved a sigh before saying, "Mlle. Césaire..."

"You can call me Alya." Alya said with a smile.

"Alya," Adrien corrected himself before leveling an angry/sad look on her. "Listen, I don't know what my father offered you in exchange for... Whatever you're planning to do, but rest assured I won't have it!"

"So you _don't_ want my help in wooing Marinette? I saw the way you were looking at her." Alya questioned, her usual mischievous smile and eyes on her face.

Adrien's face immediately changed. His eyes dilated a little bit, his cheeks burned red again, and he caught his breath. One could swear hearts were fluttering around his head. His eyes went askance, he rubbed the back of his neck, and he sighed.

"I... I _do,_ " Adrien admitted. "Alya, _please!_ You _have_ to help me find a way to win Marinette's heart!"

"And what's what I'm here for," Alya said, confident. "As her BFF, it's my duty to set help her in her love life. You're lucky to have me. I'm your source for Marinette information!"

"That's great!" Adrien said with a relief.

"So, let's start with what you have and work with that." Alya began.

"Okay," Adrien said before taking out a piece of paper. "I composed a sonnet for her."

"Let's hear it." Alya said in delight.

Adrien cleared his throat, and recited, "'You are a bright and far-off star. Forever out of the reach of my anguished soul. Float down from the sky and bathe me in-'"

"Alright, alright, enough!" Alya shouted, interrupting the prince and taking away the sonnet. She tore it up into pieces before throwing it in the recycling bin. "First things first: ditch the Edgar Allen Poe garbage. It's depressing!"

Adrien gawked as Alya crossed her arms.

"Don't get me wrong, poetry _could_ do the trick, but Marinette doesn't appreciate that dark and gloomy stuff," Alya began. "She's more of an "actions speak louder than words" woman. Basically, how you treat her is going to speak volumes to her."

"I see." Adrien conceded.

"For example, you play piano, right? You can serenade her on the piano, as one option. You could find André, the ice cream vendor of love, and share a legendary lovers' ice cream together!" Alya began suggesting.

"All of that sounds great, Alya, but there's a problem: I don't even have a _date_ with her." Adrien pointed out.

"Oh, right," Alya said, before giving him a "come on" gesture with her arm. "Come on, then. I'll show you what you to do to get the girl."

Alya had dressed Adrien up in a disguise, called his bodyguard, and they were soon at the Westfield Forum des Halles mall. They were riding down the escalator.

"Number one: you should first buy Marinette a gift, but you gotta keep it simple. Normally, she'd appreciate anything fashion-related..." Alya began, showing Adrien around.

As Adrien was following behind Alya, something out of his peripheral vision caught his attention. He stopped in front of a jewelry store window and saw what was on display. It was a rose quartz necklace-bracelet set that had charms that were designed to look like cherry blossoms, and the thin chains were rose gold.

The pink was the same shade as the cloak she was wearing when he first laid his eyes on her, and the rose gold made it even more beautiful. He was staring at it, imagining Marinette wearing those jewels.

"Hello~ Are you listening?" Alya asked as she came back to the distracted prince. "What are you... Oh, _wow!_ "

She saw what Adrien had his eyes on.

"That cherry blossom bracelet-necklace set?" Alya asked him.

"Yeah. It matched her cloak and... I just think it'd be beautiful on her." Adrien stated.

"That's _perfect!_ Pink is Marinette's favorite color and there are floral patterns on a lot of her designs! Go for it!" Alya said as she gestured to the door to the shop.

After making the purchase and having it gift-wrapped in a matching color scheme, Adrien and Alya were continuing to walk the mall to go find more things Marinette might like.

"So, what else?" Adrien asked.

"That's the next step. Once you give her the present, you ask her out to the latest romantic comedy film!" Alya instructed while gesturing to the poster advertising the latest movie.

"'Love in the Silken Sheets?'" Adrien asked.

"It's a fashion designer romance," Alya elaborated. "Marinette's always wanted to go!"

"That sounds like a good start." Adrien admitted, still a little nervous.

"Okay, during the movie, try and find the opportunity to hold her hand or put your arm around her shoulders. If she moves away or anything like that, don't insist on it," Alya added. "And you're a poet, so when it comes to compliments, put that to good use without going into sad stuff, okay?"

"Got it." Adrien stated.

"So, here's the plan..." Alya said before whispering in the prince's ear.

That afternoon, Alya had brought the prince into the apartment, and they were waiting on Marinette. Adrien was sitting on the sofa while Alya was pacing.

"She's not here yet..." Adrien muttered, rapping his foot on the floor while shaking. His hands were gripping the box, his shoulders were tense, his lips were twisted and he was shivering.

"Marinette _does_ tend to run late, so I'm not surprised," Alya began. "But she should be here soon..."

The door opened and someone said, "I'm back, Alya!"

Adrien straightened up as Marinette's voice rang out. Alya blocked him from view.

Marinette came into the common area and asked Alya, "What's the big news, Alya?"

"Welcome back, Marinette," Alya began before stepping aside to show Marinette the prince. "His Highness wanted to come by and give you something."

"He did?" Marinette asked as she saw him stand up. He smiled, walked over to her, and timidly handed the box to her.

Marinette blushed a little, took the present and opened it up. She gasped in delight as she saw the bracelet-necklace set. Marinette hurriedly took the jewelry pieces out.

"Oh, I _love_ it! I've been wanting this for a long time!" Marinette squealed as she admired the bracelet.

"Hey, um... May I put the necklace on you?" Adrien asked.

"Okay." Marinette said.

Adrien went behind Marinette, the necklace in the hand, he put it around her neck and clasped it behind her. Marinette didn't seem uncomfortable with his presence.

Alya, meanwhile, was smiling in delight.

Adrien went around to look at her, and he said, "It looks absolutely beautiful on you."

"Aw, thank you." Marinette thanked with a blush.

Adrien smiled at Marinette's reaction, resisting a chuckle. Alya nudged him with her elbow, quietly encouraging him.

"M-Marinette... Would you like to go with me to see 'Love in the Silken Sheets?'" Adrien asked, his face still red.

"I'd love to!" Marinette said, tilting her head demurely and giving the prince a smile.

"Y... You _would?!_ " Adrien asked, his smile growing, his heart feeling lighter, and the sun shining through his perpetual mental cloud.

"Yes." Marinette confirmed.

"That's great!" Adrien said as he made for the door. "I'll pick you up at 6!"

He left, and Alya silently made cheering gestures, making a fist and pulling it down in delight.

"So..." Marinette began to her best friend.

"So, what?" Alya asked, trying to hide her delight.

"So, what's the big news you wanted to share?" Marinette asked again.

Alya faltered a little, but she said, "Oh, that. Well... Marinette, guess who got the job as castle reporter?!"

"You did?!" Marinette shouted in delight. "That's amazing, Alya! You're finally moving up in your career like you deserve!"

"I know, I'm so happy!" Alya said, jumping up and down... All while remembering how it was imperative that she got Adrien and Marinette together.

* * *

That evening, Adrien brought Marinette to the castle so they could have dinner before going to the movie. They were at the insanely-long dining room table. Marinette was sitting at the head of the table while Adrien was sitting adjacent to her. The food hadn't been served yet. There was a fully-lit candelabra between them. But there wasn't any music and Adrien was having a hard time finding a topic of conversation.

Marinette broke the silence.

"So... It seems kind of... empty and quiet around here," Marinette pointed out. "Is it like this all the time?"

"Unfortunately," Adrien chuckled sardonically. "Ever since my mother..."

Marinette's face fell.

Nathalie and Alya were standing in the dining room, watching the situation.

Alya received a text message from the king.

 _"How is everything going? According to plan?"_ The text asked.

Alya was looking on at the situation, nervous. The mood was supposed to be romantic, not depressing!

 _"The mood's pretty somber right now, but I have an idea."_ Alya texted back.

"Mlle. Sancoeur," Alya whispered. "Do you have a Bluetooth-connected speaker or something?"

"Yes, we do," Nathalie replied. "You have an idea?"

Alya nodded.

Nathalie brought the speaker out, and Alya hooked up her phone to the speaker via Bluetooth and put on some romantic music.

Adrien heard the music. He stood up from his chair, and held his hand out to Marinette. Giving her a smile, he asked, "Shall we dance?"

"I'd love to." Marinette said as she took his hand, and he helped her stand up. The two of them went into the center of the room and they got into a waltz position.

Adrien had his one of his hands on her hip while using his other hand to hold her other. He lead the dance, starting with the box step. The young prince was once again giving Marinette bedroom eyes and an affectionate smile, with his cheeks red. Marinette didn't seem to notice, but she giggled as the two of them continued to dance.

"You're a wonderful dancer." Marinette commented.

"Thank you," Adrien thanked. "You're light on your feet, too."

Adrien moved on to leading a foxtrot with Marinette. Their eyes weren't moving from each other and Adrien was tempted to move his hand further up Marinette's side. But he was happy in the current situation, just being near her, feeling her warmth and seeing her beautiful blue eyes looking into his own. His heart was swelling, and he felt so... at peace.

Nathalie and Alya were watching the situation, and the King texted Alya again.

Alya read it to herself: _"An idea? Is it working?"_

Alya smiled, recorded a video of her best friend and the prince dancing, including Adrien dipping Marinette down a little bit before lifting her back up, the two of them laughing together, and they shared an underarm turn.

Alya sent the video to the king, and texted with, _"What do you think?"_ The message ended with a winking emoji.

After a few minutes, Alya got a reply.

 _"Excellent work."_ The King texted.

Alya smiled as she watched her best friend dance with the prince.

Adrien gave Alya a thanking nod before continuing to dance with his crush.

About an hour or so later, Marinette and Adrien were at the movie theatre, sitting next to each other. Alya was sitting a few rows behind them, watching the situation instead of the movie.

Marinette was fully absorbed into the film, and her eyes grew brighter and bigger as the scene where the heroine first meets the hero in her shop started to unfold. The actress playing the heroine had tangled herself up in her fabric by mistake, and just as she was about to get out, the hero helped her and their eyes met. Marinette's grin was growing.

Adrien, however, was more focused on Marinette than the film.

Even when the rest of the scene was unfolding, including a few cute moments, Adrien preferred the look on Marinette's face.

He reached his hand out, and he gently put his hand on her shoulder. Marinette paused, blushed, and turned her face to the prince. He was giving her a smile, his face still tinted red, and looking her in the eyes.

Instead of brushing him away, Marinette shrugged with a smile before turning back to the film. She gently laid her head on his arm. He gave a silent, happy gasp before gently pulling her closer. He turned back to the film.

Alya silently cheered for the moment.

Adrien continued to glance at Marinette from time to time.

Later, Adrien and Marinette were in the back seat of his car, bringing Marinette home. Adrien, with her permission, held Marinette's hand in his own.

"That was a great movie, wasn't it, Your Highness?" Marinette asked.

"It _was_ ," Adrien agreed. "But..."

"But...?" Marinette prompted.

"Could you call me Adrien?" He requested. "I..."

"Okay," Marinette conceded before looking out the window. "Oh, here we are, Adrien!"

The car pulled to a stop. Adrien came out of the car, went around, and opened the door to Marinette's seat. Marinette stood up and she started walking to her apartment complex door.

"I had a great time tonight, Adrien." Marinette informed the prince.

"You did?" Adrien asked in surprised joy.

"I sure did," Marinette confirmed with a nod. "I'd love to do it again some time."

"Me too." Adrien replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good night." Marinette bid before turning on her heel to leave for the complex.

But something occurred to Adrien, and he shouted, "Wait, Marinette!"

"Yes?" Marinette asked as she turned around to face him with a smile.

"I... I almost forgot," Adrien began as he opened the car door and rummaged around a bit before turning back to Marinette. His hands were behind his back. "I have something else for you."

"You do?" Marinette questioned, only to be presented with a bouquet of pink roses.

She gasped in delight before taking the flowers into her hands. She said, "Aw, thank you!"

"You're welcome, m'lady." Adrien began before taking her hand into his own and kissing the back of it. This elicited a blush and a giggle from her.

"You're a dork, Adrien." Marinette laughed.

Adrien blushed, began chuckling anxiously, and used his free hand to rub the back of his neck, one of his nervous tics.

"I... I'll see you again soon?" Marinette questioned as she took her hand away - he was already wanting it back in his again.

"I... Yes, I will - _you_ will, I mean! That's to say... Yes." Adrien stammered before regaining his composure.

Marinette gave the prince a nod before walking up to her door. She glanced at the prince once more before giving him a sultry smile and going into the building.

Once the wave of relief was over, Adrien whooped in delight before going into the car. It drove off. He leaned his head against the headrest, and sighed wistfully. Hearts were once again fluttering around him.

Alya (who was hiding nearby and tailing them on the king's orders) went inside to talk to Marinette.

Said woman had changed into her night clothes, she was sitting in her room and brushing her hair, and she was sighing and humming the leitmotif from the movie. She'd put the roses in some water and they were sitting on her vanity in her room.

"Hey, Marinette!" Alya said as she came in.

"Hi, Alya." Marinette replied with a sigh. She looked at the jewelry the prince gave her.

"So, how'd it go?" Alya asked, ever the nosy best friend.

"It was _wonderful_ ," Marinette swooned. "He was such a gentleman, giving me these flowers..."

"Really? You sure there isn't more to it?" Alya questioned with a playful tone.

"Of course there's more, Alya! His goodnight to me was so dorky that it was endearing. Kissing my hand like a gentleman, stumbling over his words..." Marinette laughed. "He was trying so hard."

"But did you have fun? Did you like spending time with him?" Alya asked, retaining her excited tone while trying not to come off as too curious.

"Yeah! The two of us had fun dancing, and the movie was great, too! And when he put his arm around my shoulders, I didn't feel put-off at all. In fact, it felt good..." Marinette admitted.

"Sounds like you like him." Alya giggled.

"Yeah, I do..." Marinette confirmed with a sigh. She took a rose out of the vase before giving it a sniff. She sighed again before putting it back.

"So, you see anything happening with him?" Alya questioned - not just as her duties as Marinette's best friend, though.

"I... I _can_ see it..." Marinette admitted.

"That's great!" Alya said, clapping her hands in delight.

"But this is still a bit new, isn't it?" Marinette questioned her.

"Yeah, you're right..." Alya yielded. "But you shouldn't be scared to go on another date with him."

"Also true," Marinette agreed. "I don't know how to put this, but... It's like when I'm with him, I see a human being, not a prince."

"I'd bet legitimate money that that's what he wants you to see him as." Alya said while giving Marinette a sly smile.

"You think so?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, I _know_ so. Call it instinct." Alya assured.

Marinette laughed and said, "Now, I should probably call it a night. I have more clothing pieces to make for customers tomorrow."

This gave Alya another idea.

"Hey, speaking of making clothes, why don't you make something for him?" She suggested.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea... Maybe something in green to match his eyes..." Marinette said as she took out her sketchbook and started to draw out her next project.

Alya smiled, feeling optimistic.

* * *

The next day at the castle, the King called Alya in to talk strategy.

"Mlle. Césaire, I must say that the situation is improving much faster than I expected," Gabriel praised. "I don't think I've ever seen Adrien so happy in such a long time... Actually, now that I think about it, I don't even remember him _laughing_ ever since I lost my wife. This is better than I could've hoped for."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Alya thanked.

"Now, what is your next course of action?" Gabriel asked.

"I haven't thought about that, yet," Alya admitted. "For now, I was thinking that maybe Adrien and Marinette could go out on a few more dates, and see if things go from there."

"A logical decision." Gabriel agreed.

"I'll get right on it." Alya said before leaving the study.

Adrien was in his room, working on some of his royal duty paperwork.

There was a knock on the door and Alya shouted, "Your Highness? It's Alya."

"Come in." Adrien permitted.

Alya opened the door and walked in, before moving to the music that Adrien was playing.

"Nice song." Alya commented.

"Thanks," Adrien thanked. "I'm hoping I can serenade Marinette with a song a la Frank Sinatra."

"That couldn't hurt," Alya added. "Do you have any other ideas for dates?"

"I'm working on it..." Adrien admitted, nervously.

Meanwhile, Marinette was working on something in her room. She had pale green yarn and knitting needles on hand, as well as a few sketchbooks out. She was looking between her project and the sketchbook.

There was a knock on her door, and Alya came in.

"Hey, girl," Alya began. "What are you up to in here?"

"Just working on something for the prince," Marinette replied. "Something simple."

"I'm sure he'll love _anything_ you make for him," Alya laughed. "I think he likes you, too."

"You sure? He seems like a great guy. I mean... For all I know, I could be just a friend to him." Marinette admitted.

"He wouldn't give pink roses to someone who's "just a friend," Marinette," Alya commented, pointing at the bouquet. "Last time I checked, pink and red roses are symbolic of affection. Trust me, he _definitely_ likes you."

Marinette paused and looked askance.

"Admit it, Marinette: you have a thing for him." Alya teased.

"I..." Marinette began, but her phone started going off. She picked it up. "It's His Highness!"

"Answer, girl!" Alya insisted.

"Okay, okay!" Marinette laughed before picking up the call. "Hi, Adrien."

 _"Hey, Marinette,"_ Adrien greeted. _"Sorry to bother you this late, but I was hoping you have some time in the next week?"_

"Oh, I should be..." Marinette began, looking at her calendar. "Free in about three days."

 _"Great! I'll pick you up!"_ Adrien said before hanging up.

Marinette's smile was big and smitten, and Alya was giving her best friend a big, teasing grin. Marinette sighed wistfully before going back to her present for the prince.

The days passed, and Marinette was working diligently while Prince Adrien was working hard on his end, too.

The day of their date, Adrien was _very_ excited.

In his room, he was playing happy jazz music on his piano, thinking about Marinette to the point of obsession. All of the depressing symphonies and sad songs he'd created were a distant memory. Ever since Marinette walked into his father's study during Alya's interview, all the dark clouds cleared up and the sun was coming in. He wanted to keep it that way.

On his bed, one of his nicer suits was spread out. He looked at the bed before riffing more on the piano, ending with a glissando. He stood up from the bench and went to the bed to get his suit before going to his bathroom.

He looked to the full-length mirror in the bathroom and held the suit up against himself. He looked at the garment and himself. He saw the look on his face: a smile with a gleam of hope in it. Nothing like the depressed face he'd gotten so used to since his mother died.

"Wow... I don't recognize myself now, but... I like it." Adrien chuckled as he went to change into his suit.

Over with Marinette, she was working on something else in her room (having finished up her commissions for the day). She was told the date was going to be somewhere nice. So, she decided to make a semi-formal outfit for the evening.

Thus, a pink cocktail dress accompanied by a small, dark gray cardigan, pink flats, her hair down, and wearing the jewelry the prince gifted her. She also put on just a little bit of mascara and pink lip gloss. She did spritz some vanilla bean perfume on.

_*Ding-Dong*_

Marinette went to the door and opened it up, revealing the prince in his suit.

"Your Highn- excuse me, Adrien," Marinette greeted. "Nice to see you here. You look really good in that suit."

Adrien's face was red, his eyes slowly going over Marinette. He cleared his throat and said, "No, you look more beautiful than any blossom in full bloom in the spring, Marinette."

She blushed, giggled, and said, "You're such a goof."

Adrien laughed before offering his arm. Marinette took it and he started leading her to the car.

* * *

Adrien had the chauffeur drive them to a very upscale restaurant. The exterior design just _screamed_ "formal, only for the extremely wealthy."

Adrien brought Marinette out of the car and he led her inside the restaurant. The maitre d' saw the prince, and he stated, "Welcome, Your Highness. We've reserved the most private table out on our balcony for you and your date."

He began leading Marinette and Adrien through the restaurant. The startled, awestruck gasps of the crowd fell on deaf ears.

The maitre d led the two of them out onto a balcony that overlooked the entire cityscape. Marinette gasped in delight as she saw the view.

"I've never been to a restaurant like this before." Marinette admitted.

Adrien was enamored with her reaction and couldn't surprise his chuckle. He sighed wistfully as he pulled out a chair for her. Marinette saw this, and took her cue to sit. He pushed her chair back in.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Marinette asked as she picked up a menu while Adrien took his seat across from her.

"It is," Adrien began, his hand on his cheek and giving Marinette an impassioned smile. "A beautiful woman, a beautiful restaurant on a beautiful evening? This couldn't be even more perfect."

Marinette giggled with a huge blush and she said to him, "Oh, you..."

After some time, including some idle gossip and their server taking their order, there was quiet between them. The two of them were sitting, looking at their surroundings, and munching on the baguette that they were served.

"Adrien, I actually have something for you." Marinette said as she took out a medium flat box from her bag.

"You do?" He asked.

She gave him a nod and handed him the box, before retracting her hand.

Adrien immediately threw the lid off the box, and he gasped in delight. He pulled out a forest-green knit cardigan with black buttons. His eyes were sparkling with happy light, and his mouth quirked up into a smile.

"I _love_ it!" Adrien declared as he hugged the cardigan, making sure the wool of it touched his cheek.

Meanwhile, Alya (who was hiding behind at a nearby table while remaining unseen) was listening in on the conversation, and she could clearly hear what Marinette and Adrien were saying.

 _"Mlle. Césaire, what's the current situation?"_ The King asked over the phone.

"Marinette just gave His Highness a homemade present. I suggested she do it, and it _definitely_ seems to be working. Adrien's hugging that thing like his life depends on it." Alya reported to him.

 _"Good."_ The King spoke.

Adrien didn't hesitate to put the cardigan on, and he said, "It's a perfect fit!"

"Really? That's great! I wasn't sure about your measurements, so I had to guess." Marinette said.

"You're so talented..." Adrien said before giving Marinette an impassioned smile.

There was silence for a little while. The two of them were just smiling at each other, no words were being spoken, and they were content there. Marinette's eyes went askance and she had a shy smile and blush on her face. Adrien found it so adorable.

After what seemed like forever...

"Marinette?" Adrien questioned.

"Yes?" Marinette asked as she looked up at the prince.

He took a deep breath, took Marinette's hands into his own, and looked her in the eyes. His face was still red.

"'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?'" Adrien began.

Marinette looked up at Adrien as he, red as a ladybug, kept looking her in the eyes. He seemed to be pushing himself to speak.

"'Thou art more lovely and more temperate: rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath too short a date,'" Adrien recited, making Marinette blush harder as his eyes stayed glued to her face. "'Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines, and often is his gold complexion dimm'd; and every fair from fair sometime's declines, by chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd.'"

 _"What's happening now?"_ The King asked.

"Adrien's reciting Shakespeare's Sonnet 18 to Marinette." Alya reported, a smile on her face.

 _"Wonderful. That's a quantum leap compared to Edgar Allen Poe,"_ The King replied. _"And how is Marinette responding to this?"_

Marinette was looking the prince in the eyes, her eyes wide with surprise as she looked at the anxious look on the prince's face.

"She seems pretty flattered." Alya giggled.

Now on a roll and with his confidence up, Adrien smiled at her as he continued his spiel.

"'But thy eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st; nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade, when in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:'" Adrien continued before gently pressing the back of Marinette's hand to his cheek. "'So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee.'"

Marinette's face went from flattered shock to a big, blushing smile. She said, "Thank you."

Adrien kissed the back of her hand before letting it go. His hand also went for Marinette's cheek, he was giving her a sensual look on his face, and his eyes were directed at her lips.

"Oh, Marinette _definitely_ seems like she enjoyed that poetic moment," Alya reported to the king. "I'll get her perspective tonight once they're done."

 _"Well done, Mlle. Césaire. I'll see you tomorrow, and hopefully more progress will be made between them."_ The King said before hanging up.

Alya crossed her legs and looked at the menu again, satisfied with the outcome.

* * *

A few more days passed. The king noticed his son was taking his duties seriously, and whenever he had time, he would talk with Marinette on the phone. And if Alya's reports were anything, Marinette was falling for Adrien, too.

To summarize: the king was satisfied.

Alya was passing through the throne room to get to her office, to come up with another plan to help Marinette and Adrien get closer...

The door opened, and Marinette was escorted inside by Adrien. The two of them were looking at each other, happily.

"Really? That sounds like a lot of fun!" Adrien chuckled. "I don't think I've ever played UMSIII before."

"Oh, you are missing out! Max and I won a tournament together when we were in school together." Marinette explained as she showed him a picture of the tournament that Marinette won.

They were also looking through some photos of Marinette in school, including the people she'd stayed in touch with over the years.

Several of the staff members came in to watch the interaction. It'd been _years_ since their prince laughed and they were curious.

"I've never seen His Highness so happy." "I can't remember the last time I've heard him laugh." "The young lady's influence on him is a good one." "He hasn't focused on anything but her ever since they met."

The chatter was drowned out by the lovers' conversation. Alya was watching closely.

"So, maybe once there's time, I can introduce you to my friends?" Marinette asked the prince.

"I'd love that." Adrien agreed as they continued to look through the pictures.

"This is great, Adrien! I want all of my friends to be friends with you, too!" Marinette told the prince.

Adrien pulled a sad face, but it grew determined. He turned to Marinette, and looked her in the eyes.

"Marinette, you _have_ to know you're more than just a friend to me!" Adrien told the young designer.

"What? I..." Marinette stammered, blushing and lost for words.

Everyone started clamoring and their eyes were all glued to the prince and his date.

"Marinette..." Adrien began, looking at her in all seriousness. He took her hand into both of his. "I think it's time for me to ask you: will you be my princess?"

Marinette gasped. Was this his way of proposing to her?!

"Say yes, _mon amour!_ And together, we'll rule!" Adrien added before getting down on one knee, looking at her with a pleading smile and eyes.

Everyone was watching, on the edge of their seats.

Alya was mentally praying, _'Come on, come on, come on, COME ON! Marinette, say yes!'_

"I... Yes... Yes, I will!" Marinette replied, choking up and crying tears of joy.

Adrien gasped in delight. Tears flowed from his eyes and he stood up. His smile grew happier as slammed his lips onto hers, to which she didn't object. The two of them held hands, interlocked their fingers, and their lips molded together in a sweet, slow dance of love.

Everyone around them cheered and applauded in delight as the couple continued their kissing. Adrien used his other hand and gently stroked Marinette's head, running his fingers through her hair. Marinette put her free hand on his chest.

Once they pulled away, they touched their foreheads and kept looking into each other's eyes.

"Congrats, girl!" Alya said as she ran up to Marinette and Adrien. "You're going to be a princess!"

"And you're going to be the castle journalist!" Marinette began. "I'm glad your entire deal with the king worked out."

Alya balked and asked, "What?! How did you know?!"

"Um... Adrien told me the whole story on our last date," Marinette admitted with a giggle. "But he made it clear that you were planning on turning the offer down for my well-being."

"Marinette, I _swear_ , I wasn't going to go through with the plan if you weren't comfortable!" Alya insisted.

"Don't worry, Alya," Marinette said. "I know you only meant well."

Alya breathed a sigh of relief as Marinette was once again pulled into the prince's embrace. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and she giggled in delight.

* * *

**Okay, that's a wrap. I apologize if this is clumsily written, but I was doing the best I could to riff off of "Prince of the** **Neitherworld" an episode of the animated Beetlejuice cartoon (like I've said on multiple occasions, Tim Burton's not my cup of tea).**


End file.
